Our Family
by Tikasomnia
Summary: Ichigo, Grimmjow, Tatsuki dan Ulquiorra adalah saudara kandung. Namun sejak meninggalnya kedua oragtua mereka mereka, mereka diharuskan gidup bersama tanpa kasih sayang orangtua. Percintaan, pertengkaran, canda, dan tawa akan menghiasi kisah hidup mereka. RnR?


**Our Family**

**by**

**Tikasomnia**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Onii-chan... Cepetan mandinya...!" teriak Tatsuki sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi.

"Tatsuki anii-chan, makanan sudah siap?" tanya Ulquiorra begitu keluar dari kamarnya. Baju SMA Karakura sudah terbalut rapi di tubuhnya.

"Ya, sudah ada di meja makan," jawab Tatsuki.

Setelah mendengar jawaban Tatsuki, Ulquiorra segera berjalan dengan elegant menuju meja makan.

"Ya ampun, Tatsuki... Sehari saja kau tidak menggangguku mandi apa tidak bisa?" omel Grimmjow yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

Tatsuki yang tadi mengamati Ulquiorra, langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara, "Tidak. Onii-chan pemalas. Onii-chan tidak pernah tahu posisiku. Harusnya Onii-chan bangun lebih pagi dan mandi sepagi mungkin. Onii-chan tahu, kan kalau aku harus menyiapkan makanan?" omel Tatsuki lalu masuk ke kamar mandi dan membanting pintu.

"Grim, baru seminggu masuk, kau sudah diskors?" tanya Ichigo sambil menghampiri Grimmjow. Matanya menatap tajam iris safir Grimmjow. Ia menggoyangkan kertas di tangannya.

"Itu masalah biasa. Aku sudah bosan sekolah," Grimmjow melewati Ichigo dengan cuek sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

"Hei..!" Ichigo menghentikan Grimmjow dengan merangkulnya, "Kau itu! Berhentilah bersikap seperti preman!" tegas Ichigo namun dari nadanya dibubuhi sebuah candaan.

"Ah, kau tidak perlu ikut campur," Grimmjow tak bermaksud melepas rangkulan Ichigo, "Bukan berarti karena kau yang tertua, kau berhak mengatur hidupku, kan?" cetus Grimmjow di selingi senyum sambil melepas rangkulan tangan Ichigo. Ia tersenyum jahil ke arah Ichigo lalu berlalu menuju kamarnya.

"Anak itu," Ichigo meremas surat di tangannya sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Tak lupa bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

**Meja Makan**

Tatsuki baru saja duduk di meja makan namun adiknya yang terkenal stoic telah selesai makan dan akan berangkat sekolah.

"Ulqui, Ulqui... Kau mau berangkat sekarang? Ini masih terlalu pagi. Kenapa tidak bareng kakak-kakakmu ini?" tanya Tatsuki sambil menunjuk Ichigo dan Grimmjow.

"Sudahlah, Tatsuki... Dia itu anak pintar. Buktinya, dia sudah kelas X sedang kau masih kelas IX. Haha...!" Grimmjow tertawa keras sedang Tatsuki menggembungkan pipinya. Ichigo yang mengamati mereka hanya bisa tersenyum tanpa komentar sambil melanjutkan makannya.

"Aku bahagia adikku ternyata jauh lebih pintar dariku. Dapat belajar dua tahun lebih tinggi dari teman-teman sebayanya. Yang penting, aku tidak pernah tinggal kelas! Aku selalu naik kelas! Dan sebentar lagi aku akan lulus!" komentar Tatsuki.

"Ini baru awal semester tau!" Grimmjow menjitak kepala Tatsuki, "Masih lama kau lulus!"

Tatsuki mengelus kepalanya sedang Grimmjow menyeringai lebar.

"Ulquiorra, kau baru saja masuk SMA. Apa salahnya hari ini kau berangkat bersamaku? Grimmjow hari ini diskors. Jadi aku tidak punya teman untuk diajak ngobrol," kata Ichigo dengan senyum ke arah Grimmjow yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Apa?" Tatsuki menoleh ke arah Grimmjow. Tanpa suara, Ulquiorra refleks menoleh ke arah kakaknya yang super duper preman tersebut.

"Ini baru awal semester," kata Ulquiorra datar.

"Hehe... Kalian kaget sekali. Seperti baru pertama kali mendengar aku diskors."

"Bagaimana ceritanya?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Sudah jelas, dia membolos," cetus Ichigo sambil diselingi senyum jahil.

"Hahaha... Sebenarnya, aku tidak ketahuan. Ini semua gara-gara Szayel. Dia memang pintar namun kalau diajak membolos dia tidak cakap. Aku tidak menyalahkannya sih. Begini ceritanya, kalian tahu, kan aku benci pelajaran biologi. Aku bolos dengan Szayel. Tapi, Byakuya-sensei memergoki Szayel. Karena dia belum memergoki-ku, aku sembunyi di toilet wanita."

"Sebuah kesalahan terbesar," komentar Tatsuki.

"Hahaha... Semua wanita teriak. Yah, begini deh, aku langsung ketahuan sama Byakuya-sensei," Grimmjow mengangkat bahunya sambil menyeringai.

"Dasar bodoh," ujar Ichigo sambil tertawa pelan.

"Hei, kalian sudah dengar belum, adik kelasku yang ikut club bela diri, ternyata adiknya Byakuya-sensei!" seru Tatsuki.

"Teman sekelasku, sepupunya Byakuya-sensei," kata Ulquiorra datar.

"Lalu?" Ichigo mengangkat alisnya.

Semua tertawa. Kenapa mereka jadi membahas Byakuya-sensei? Ternyata di mana-mana ada sanak keluarga Byakuya-sensei.

"Oke! Oke! Selamat bersenang-senang di rumah, Onii-chan..!" seru Tatsuki.

"Lalu, kenapa Onii-chan memakai seragam sekolah?" tanya Ulquiorra sambil mengamati Grimmjow.

"Sudah jelas. Kakakmu ini gila + bodoh," jawab Ichigo sambil tersenyum.

"Iya, ya! Kenapa aku baru sadar? Onii-chan sudah gila, ya?" ujar Tatsuki.

"Hahahaha... Hari ini aku mau pergi dengan geng Espada. Ulquiorra, seharusnya kau juga ikut bolos. Kau anggota gengku, kan?"

"Kau itu! Kenapa malah menjuruskan adikmu ke jalan iblis?" Ichigo menyikut lengan Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra menghela nafas, "Sekarang ini, aku sedang serius belajar. Tahun depan aku sudah ujian."

"Ah, kau itu! Aku saja yang tahun depan ujian masih santai-santai!"

"Hei, Ulquiorra masuk geng Onii-chan karena Onii-chan paksa, kan?"

"Sebenarnya aku bingung. Aku sebagai ketua OSIS punya adik bandel sepertimu."

"Sudahlah, Ichigo."

"Bahkan kau juga tidak mau memanggilku Onii-chan," Ichigo memasang tampang putus asa.

"Onii-chan," panggil Grimmjow dengan suara yang diimut-imutkan.

"Onii-chan!" seru Tatsuki dengan ceria.

"Onii-chan," ujar Ulquiorra datar.

Ichigo tersenyum. Dilihatnya adiknya satu-persatu. Ada rasa bahagia di mata hazelnya. Dalam hati ia mengucap syukur dianugrahi adik-adik seperti mereka. Meskipun sekarang orang tua mereka sudah meninggal dan ia dijadikan tulang punggung keluarga, tetapi ia sudah bahagia bisa berkumpul dengan adik-adiknya. Meskipun Grimmjow si biang masalah selalu melunturkan kharismanya sebagai ketua OSIS. Meskipun ia sering mengejek adiknya dengan sebutan bodoh, itu adalah hal biasa. Grimmjow pun sepertinya biasa diejek oleh adik-adiknya. Tatsuki juga sudah biasa menerima ejekan dari saudara kandungnya yang semuanya cowok. Ulquiorra, sebagai anak bungsu juga sudah biasa diejek oleh kakak-kakaknya yang jahil tersebut. Tak ada yang perlu sakit hati karena semua itu hanyalah candaan.

**Jalan menuju sekolah**

Ichigo, Ulquiorra, dan Tatsuki berjalan dalam canda tawa. Hingga akhirnya mereka harus berpisah karena jalan yang mereka lalui berbeda.

"Dah, Onii-chan! Dah, Ulquiorra!" Tatsuki melambaikan tangannya mengambil jalan ke kanan, sedang Ulquiorra dan Ichigo tetap berjalan lurus.

"Dah, Tatsuki. Hati-hati.."

"Dah, anii-chan."

Setelah memastikan Tatsuki sudah tidak kelihatan, buru-buru Ichigo merangkul Ulquiorra dan mendekatkan kepalanya ke telinga Ulquiorra.

"Sekarang, ceritakan padaku. Kenapa kau sejak masuk SMA jadi rajin masuk sekolah," pinta Ichigo agak memaksa tanpa melepas rangkulannya.

"Onii-chan, orang yang melihat kita akan mengira kalau kita ini guy," kata Ulquiorra datar sambil melepas rangkulan Ichigo namun usaha tersebut sia-sia.

"Dengarkan aku," Ichigo mempererat rangkulannya, "Apa ini karena seorang gadis?"

"Tidak," jawab Ulquiorra datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku tahu kau berbohong. Hati nurani seorang kakak tidak bisa dibohongi," Ichigo menyeringai lebar.

"Jangan sampai teman-teman kita tahu apa yang kita lakukan dan mengira kalau kita ini guy atau mungkin incest."

"Hah?" Ichigo melongo di tempatnya mendengar perkataan Ulquiorra yang datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Ichigo..!" panggil Orihime yang berlari kecil menuju ke arah Ichigo, "Pagi, Ichigo..!" sapanya ramah.

"Pagi, Orihime."

Ulquiorra menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk melepas genggaman kakaknya dan ternyata BERHASIL!

"Pagi, Ulquiorra..!"

"Pagi, senpai," sapa Ulquiorra datar.

"Ulquiorra, aku ke kelas bersama Hime ya! Kau hati-hati jalan ke kelasmu!" seru Ichigo dan dibalas anggukan Ulquiorra.

"Dah, Ulquiorra..," Orihime melambaikan tangannya.

"Bagaimana kabar Grimmjow?" tanya Orihime.

"Haha. Dia bukannya duduk tenang di rumah malah berkeliaran semaunya," jawab Ichigo.

"Dia sepertinya tak berubah."

"Ya. Malah sekarang yang berubah menurutku Ulquiorra."

"Ulquiorra?"

"Dia sekarang lebih rajin, tidak pernah bolos, selalu berangkat pagi."

"Bolos? Sepertinya Ulquiorra anak yang baik."

"Tidak seperti pikiranmu, Hime.. Dia satu geng dengan Grimmjow."

"Maksudmu, geng Espada?"

"Ya."

"Tak kusangka Ulquiorra ikut geng seperti itu. Oh ya, ada beberapa proposal yang harus kau tandatangani."

"Siap, Sekretaris!" seru Ichigo sambil hormat.

Terdengar tawa renyah di antara mereka berdua.

Ulquiorra memasuki kelasnya. Kedatangannya langsung disambut oleh Renji.

"Tumben kau berangkat jam segini," komentar Renji yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Ulquiorra meletakkan tasnya, "Ya, hari ini aku berangkat dengan kakakku."

"Ichigo senpai?" tanya Renji memastikan.

Ulquiorra mengangguk. Ia memandang ke arah jendela. Di sini, tempat duduk dekat jendela adalah tempat duduk favoritnya. Ia biasa berangkat pagi dan langsung melihat ke arah kerumunan siswa yang berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah. Menunggu orang yang menarik perhatiannya masuk dengan senyum cerianya. Dari sini, ia dapat melihat perempuan tersebut dengan leluasa hingga sang gadis masuk ke dalam gedung. Namun tidak untuk hari ini. Ia hanya sepintas melihat perempuan tersebut dan mungkin itu hanya kebetulan. Lagipula, ia tak ingin mengamati sang gadis pagi ini karena mungkin hatinya akan sakit melihat perempuan tersebut masuk ke gedung sekolah dengan lelaki lain.

**Pulang sekolah**

"Ulquiorra, hari ini aku boleh belajar di rumahmu?" tanya Renji.

Ulquiorra berpikir sejenak sebelum mengucap kata 'hn.'

**Rumah Ulquiorra**

"Aku pulang," ujar Ulquiorra datar.

"Yo! Ulquiorra!" seru Tatsuki, "Dia siapa?" tanya Tatsuki menatap Renji dengan pandangan waspada.

"Anii-chan, ini Renji. Renji, ini Tatsuki anii-chan," Ulquiorra memperkenalkan dunia insan manusia tersebut.

"Hei, Renji senpai. Selamat datang di rumah kami yang kecil ini," seru Tatsuki, "Ayo masuk."

Ulquiorra masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk ganti pakaian, meninggalkan Renji dan Tatsuki di ruang tamu.

"Jadi, kau sekolah di SMP Karakura?" tanya Renji memulai pembicaraan.

"Ya," jawab Tatsuki.

"Apa kau mengenal Rukia? Dia kelas VIII, anak klub kendo."

"Oh, aku mengenalnya. Aku juga ikut klub kendo."

"Oh.. Dia sepupuku."

"Jadi, kau sepupunya Byakuya-sensei?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu tentang Byakuya-sensei?" Renji menautkan alisnya.

"Ah, semua yang sekolah di SMA Karakura mengenalnya. Aku dan saudara-saudaraku sering membicarakannya. Hehe..," Tatsuki menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Renji tersenyum jahil, "Pasti tentang kejelekannya. Tentang betapa killernya dia."

"Ya. Karena semua yang jelek-jelek melekat pada diri Byakuya-sensei. Hehe.."

"Hahaha...," mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

"Tapi jangan bilang-bilang loh.."

"Pasti aku akan bilang kalau kau sudah bersekolah di SMA Karakura. Haha.."

"Sebenarnya aku..."

"Renji, PRnya kerjakan di kamarku saja," kata Ulquiorra memotong perkataan Tatsuki.

"Oh ya, senpai mau minum apa?"

"Terserah. Tidak perlu repot-repot kalau yang bertamu aku," jawab Renji sambil memakai tasnya dan bergegas ke kamar Ulquiorra.

**Dua jam kemudian...**

Telepon rumah Tatsuki berdering. Buru-buru ia mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Halo?"

"Apakah benar ini rumah keluarga Kurosaki?" tanya seseorang di ujung telepon. Nada suaranya terdengar berat.

"Ya, benar," jawab Tatsuki, "Ini dengan siapa?"

"Kami dari kepolisian ingin mengabarkan bahwa pemuda bernama Grimmjow Kurosaki sedang berada di kantor polisi karena kasus tabrak mobil."

"A-Apa?" Tatsuki seolah kehilangan suaranya. Kakinya terasa berat. Paru-parunya sulit diajak bernafas.

"Kami mohon agar orangtuanya datang segera untuk mengurus penahanannya."

"Onii-chan...," kata Tatsuki lirih.

"Halo? Nona?"

"Maaf, saya adiknya. Orangtua kami sudah tiada. Kakak saya akan segera datang untuk mengurusnya. Terima kasih," tegas Tatsuki. Ia tahu, hal buruk pasti akan segera terjadi setelah ini.

"Ulquiorra, ayo kita ke kantor polisi!" Tatsuki membuka pintu kamar Ulquiorra dengan kasar.

Ulquiorra dan Renji langsung menatap gadis tersebut dengan pandangan heran.

"Ada apa, Anii-chan?" tanyanya datar.

"Grimmjow Onii-chan, ditahan," jawabnya dengan suara tercekat.

**Kantor polisi**

"Onii-chan!" Tatsuki langsung menghampiri Grimmjow yang duduk di depan ruang pemeriksaan. Ulquiorra menyusulnya dari belakang. Matanya langsung mengarah pada wanita berambut hijau toska yang duduk tidak jauh dari Grimmjow. Matanya langsung menyorotkan ketidaksukaan.

"Kenapa Onii-chan bisa terlibat kasus ini?" tanya Tatsuki.

"Pasti gara-gara gadis itu," Ulquiorra menggerakkan kepalanya menuduh gadis tadi.

Grimmjow mengerang pelan, "Siapa lagi kalau bukan mantan geng Espada yang ingin menghancurkan hidupku," ungkapnya tajam.

"Nel," Ulquiorra menyebut nama gadis tersebut.

"Ini bukan sepenuhnya salahku. Cara mengemudikanmu yang ugal-ugalan itulah penyebabnya!" tuduh Nelliel.

"Aku benci wanita itu," kata Tatsuki pelan dengan mata penuh kebencian menyorot ke arah Nelliel.

"Aku memang salah. Aku akui itu," ungkap Grimmjow. Tangannya meremas celana.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga," Nelliel tersenyum puas.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo menghampiri Grimmjow.

**Buk!**

Ichigo memukul perut adiknya tersebut hingga darah segar mengalir lewat mulut sang adik.

"Kau sudah kelewatan! Kau merusak kepercayaanku lagi!" cetusnya tajam ke mata safir adiknya. Namun, adiknya tak mampu menatap mata hazelnya.

Sejenak suasana hening. Semua larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Aku akan mengurus ini semua. Hari ini kau akan pulang," ujar Ichigo akhirnya lalu menghampiri seorang polisi.

Grimmjow menunduk. Ia tak mampu bertatap muka dengan kakaknya. Sudah berapa banyak uang hasil jerih payah kakaknya ia habiskan hanya untuk keluar masuk penjara dan ganti rugi.

Ichigo kembali menghampiri mereka, "Kau pulang hari ini. Ganti rugi mobil Nnoitra akan kucicil. Ayo, pulang!" ajak Ichigo.

"Hm.. Ichigo, maafkan aku," kata Nelliel pelan dirutuk rasa bersalah.

"Ini semua bukan salahmu. Ayo, Otouto-chan.. Kita pulang...!" Ichigo menarik paksa agar Grimmjow mau bangun dari duduknya.

Tatsuki dan Ulquiorra hanya bisa diam. Mereka tahu, tiap kali ada kabar Grimmjow ada di kantor polisi, Ichigo pasti seperti ini-mencoba bersikap biasa saja. Namun, mereka tahu Ichigo pasti sangat marah.

**Di jalan**

"Ck. Kenapa kalian diam saja?" omel Ichigo, "Hei, Grim," Ichigo merangkul Grimmjow, "Maafkan aku. Aku tadi refleks memukulmu."

Grimmjow tak menanggapi perkataan kakaknya. Wajahnya masih sejajar dengan tanah. Matanya tak mampu menatap mata kakaknya.

"Sampai kapan kau mendiamkanku?" tanya Ichigo, "Bahkan sepatah terima kasihpun tak kau ucapkan."

"Onii-chan," panggil Grimmjow. Refleks Ichigo menoleh, "Jangan bersikap seperti ini."

**Buk!**

"Aku baik hati, kau malah meminta aku melakukan kejahatan," ujar Ichigo setelah memukul perut Grimmjow.

"Onii-chan!" Tatsuki menangkap tubuh Grimmjow yang sempoyongan menahan sakit.

"Kata orang, lelaki akan saling mengerti ketika mereka saling memukul. Apa kau sudah mengerti sekarang? Sudah berapa kali kau mengecewakanku? Pukul aku agar aku mengerti perasaanmu. Agar aku mengerti isi otakmu karena selama delapan belas tahun ini aku tak pernah mengerti. Aku sudah cukup sabar," kata Ichigo tajam. Giginya bergeletuk menahan emosinya.

**Buk!**

Ulquiorra memukul rahang Ichigo hingga bibir pemuda jeruk mengeluarkan darah.

"Kita yang di sini semuanya pernah masuk penjara. Ya kan, Onii-chan? Seharusnya kau tahu perasaan Grimmjow Onii-chan," kata Ulquiorra.

**Buk!**

Ichigo membalas pukulan Ulquiorra, "Aku tahu perasaanmu. Aku juga tidak akan memperpanjang masalah ini kalau saja dia tidak melakukannya. Dia melakukannya lagi, lagi, dan lagi!"

**Buk!**

Ulquiorra balas memukul, "Aku tahu. Aku bahkan sangat tahu."

**Buk!**

"Tahu apa kau? Apa kau tahu, gara-gara kau Okaasan meninggal? Dan gara-gara dia," Ichigo menunjuk Grimmjow, "Otousan meninggal!" teriaknya.

"Hentikan, Onii-chan, Otouto-chan! Meninggalnya orang tua kita itu sudah direncanakan oleh Tuhan! Kenapa kita saling menyalahkan? Kenapa... setiap kali... selalu seperti ini? Apa kalian puas dengan menyakiti saudara kalian sendiri?" teriak Tatsuki. Emosinya meluap. Sebagai wanita, ia tak sanggup melihat adegan ini, "Di sini, tidak ada yang perlu disalahkan! Kenapa selalu seperti ini? Kenapa kalian tidak pernah mengerti?!"

Ulquiorra dan Ichigo menunduk. Mereka mengambil nafas panjang. Tangan mereka meremas kuat hingga mengeluarkan darah.

**Malam hari**

Ulquiorra menaiki atap rumah. Ia membayangkan kejadian tadi siang. Selalu seperti itu. Ia sendiripun tak tahu siapa yang salah. Terlalu sulit menyalahkan keluarga sendiri. Ia menatap langit. Berdoa kepada Tuhan agar besok keadaan keluarganya sudah kembali seperti semula meskipun tidak semudah membalikkan tangan.

Tatsuki mengurung diri di kamar. Ia memeluk guling kesayangannya. Keluarganya selalu seperti ini. Kadang bercanda, kadang bertengkar. Benar-benar sebuah keluarga yang labil. Mau dibawa ke mana nasib keluarga ini?

Grimmjow berdiri di tepi jembatan. Matanya terus terpejam. Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Salah dirinyakah? Pasti iya. Tatsuki pernah bilang, tak ada gunanya menyalahkan diri sendiri. Yang perlu kita lakukan adalah berusaha mengubah semuanya. Ya, Grimmjow akan berusaha mengubah semuanya.

Ichigo duduk di taman kota. Pikirannya kacau. Ia gagal lagi menjadi seorang kakak. Harusnya tadi ia menahan emosinya. Ia tak boleh menyalahkan adiknya atas kejadian yang menimpa orangtuanya. Ini semua sudah rencana Tuhan. Kenapa semua jadi begini?

Mereka berempat menghela nafas. Bagaimana nasib keluarga mereka setelah ini? Jawabannya adalah hari esok.

**To be Continued..**


End file.
